Akashi's Improvement Arsenal
This system is made for Akashi and Akashi Kai. Now if you have her as your secretary ship, you will be able to use Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. By using Improvement Materials, Development materials and resources, equipment can be improved and upgraded into a better equipment. Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot. How to Enter # Set Akashi or Akashi Kai as your secretary (first ship of the first fleet). # At the home screen, hover your mouse cursor over the factory icon (do not click). # The Improvement Arsenal Icon will appear next to it as shown. # Move your cursor to that icon and click. How to Use * To use this new factory, you need Improvement Materials 20px. They can be obtained through the following methods: ** Certain quests reward Improvement Materials. ** Medals can be exchanged for 4 Improvement Materials per medal. ** Present Box or Hishimochi obtainable during special occasion can be exchanged for 1 Improvement Material each together with a few Development Material. ** The in-game cash shop sells them in a package of 10 Improvement Materials for 700 DMM points. * The 2nd ship of the fleet can aid Akashi and influence the possible improvement and upgrade options. * There is a chance to fail when doing improvements and upgrades ** If the improvement level is low, then you will have a higher chance of success, and vice versa. ** Akashi Kai has a higher success rate than Akashi herself according to official twitter. *** Exact level of Akashi and 2nd ship's effect or non-effect on success rate are to be investigated. ** On failure, resources, Development Materials, Improvement Materials and any extra equipment used will disappear. Equipment being improved or upgraded is left unchanged. ** There is a slider for guaranteed success that increases the required DevMats and ImproveMats. * Equipment that has been improved will have a ★ beside them. Improvement ranges from ★+1 to ★+10. ★+10 appears as ★max. * Starting from ★+6. you will have to spend a certain amount of equipment that have the same type (name) in order to gain ★+7 up to ★+10. ** Equipment to be spent must be unlocked and unimproved. ** Some equipment require different equipment. 41cm Twin Gun Mount requires spending equipment starting on the first improvement. ** As equipment is spent even on failure, using the guaranteed success slider for difficult to obtain equipment may be considered. * If the equipment reaches the maximum improvement level (★max), it may be possible to upgrade to a stronger variant. Any lock on the equipment must be removed, and an upgrade must exist for this to be possible. Be aware that the improvement level will be reset if you do this, and a ★+10 equipment could be stronger than an unimproved upgrade. ** Equipment in particular to take note of before upgrading are: Type 91 AP Shell (because Type 1 AP Shell upgrades are extremely expensive; a +9* T91 AP shell is of similar power to a T1 +4* AP shell and costs a lot less); Searchlight (because the Type 96 150cm Searchlight it upgrades to cannot be equipped on anything but Battleships). Do not make these upgrades without careful consideration. ** If the new equipment after upgrading is something you can develop from the conventional development, the improvement level will be automatically reset to ★+3. ** This has the highest chance of failure, so using the guaranteed success slider can be considered. ** Equipment to be upgraded must not be locked. Effects There are no visible stat ''differences between non-improved and improved equipment, but improved equipment has several hidden stat bonuses over their non-improved variants. According to contemporary understanding based on different tests, most improvement effects boost stats in form of ∑Impv.Multipler×√★, which mean upgrading a higher star equipment would give relatively lower gain per star than upgrading a lower star equipment. Read the Improvements Main article for further details about what multiplier each equipment has, which aspect of stats gain will each equipment receive after being improved, how to maximum utilize what people know about the improvement stat increase formula like flooring in it, and so on. Possible Improvements Equipment that can be improved depends on the day of the week and the ship in the second slot of the first fleet. The improvement list '''changes at 0:00 JST', meaning the improvement list would've advanced to the next day after 15:00 UTC+0. This means that Kirishima can no longer upgrade Type 91 AP Shell after 10:00 Eastern Standard Time on Monday as it is already past midnight in Japan. When the 2nd Ship varies by day, the ship's Initial is used; '✓' usually denotes that either may be used. Light Guns Medium Guns Heavy Guns Secondary Guns Shells+AA Equipment Torpedoes Aircraft Radars ASW Equipment Other Equipment Improvement Material (Quest Rewards) Trivia *Akashi is animated on the Improvement Arsenal screen, blinking her eyes and occasionally looking towards the options on the left. **She also has two separate sprites for her basic and Kai forms, reflecting her headband and heftier rigging. See here. References